Black Canary
Black Canary is a superheroine from DC comics and love interest of Green Arrow. She previously fought Sindel in the 121st episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Widow VS Black Canary * Dovahkiin VS Black Canary (Completed) * Black Canary vs Elastigirl (Completed) * Sindel vs Black Canary (Completed Fanon version by TheRoaringRex) * Yang Xiao Long Vs Black Canary (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Bolt (Marvel) * Bullet (BlazBlue) * Daisy Johnson (Marvel) * Mockingbird (Marvel) * Uzume Tennouboshi (Hyperdimension Neptunia) History An assistant district attorney in Star City, Dinah Laurel Lance is the daughter of Detective Quentin Lance and the older sister of Sara Lance, who was the vigilante known as Canary. When Sara was killed, Laurel was inspired to take her sister's mantle, receiving training to become an ally to Green Arrow: The Black Canary. Death Battle Info Laurel received extensive hand-to-hand combat training from her father having her take Judo, being at the almost top physical condition with fast reflexes for someone of her age with skill. Becoming a vigilante, Laurel undergoes vigorous and intensive training under Wildcat to master boxing, making her arguably an impressive fighter to go toe-to-toe with any sort of opponent both human and superhuman. Her reaction time is beyond impressive as she is able to react and counter-react to attacks thrown at her by even nonhuman opponents, moving at a fast speed with the ability to take a hit. Laurel was also taught by her father on how to use firearms, also have skill with stick weapons. Gear As Black Canary, Laurel wears a black leather suit with a blonde wig to hide her identity. Her trademark attack is the "Canary Cry", using a collared sonic device that distorts her voice to emit an ultrasonic scream capable of anything from incapacitating an opponent to shattering anything tough as steel. However, sustaining the scream for long periods of time can leave Black Canary exhausted. Her weapons are a gun holstered on her left leg, that she uses in case of emergencies, and a Tactical Tonfa. Feats * Founder of the Birds of Prey * Breaks out of mind control * Survived a beating from a large group of men * Catches one of Oliver Queen's arrows in mid-flight * Took out a platoon's worth of soldiers by herself * Able to fight Amazo and live to tell about it * A remarkable counselor/therapist * Her Canary Cry is powerful enough to knock out Wonder Women * Beat the living crap out of Superman, though she had a super pill and used a Kryptonite bullet to gain an advantage (Injustice Universe) Weaknesses * Aside from her Canary Cry, Dinah still more or less has the same weaknesses as an ordinary human * Tear gas or simply choking her can cancel out her Canary Cry * Her Canary Cry can be used against her * Refusing to kill Superman almost cost her life (Injustice Universe) * Her confidence can make her underestimate her foes Trivia Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Injustice characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Superheroes Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Justice League Members Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival